A Mild Wind
by princesspan86
Summary: Bulma is sick of Yamcha cheating on her. What this Bulma's a Sajyin?
1. Prelude

pAlright peoples I working on my ninth chapter but school is so getting in the way. Also, I know I spelt becka wrong but let me slid it's my first story next time I'll spell it right./p 


	2. A Mild Wind

A Mild Wind By: Richina L'Italien Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters L Blah, blah, and blah. Sweet Revenge Chapter One Bulma opened her eyes. As she laid in her bed in a short, black nighty, she looked around her room and noticed that her blankets were off of the bed. "What was dreaming about?" She lay there for twenty minutes wondering what she dreamt about. All she could remember was last night, which wasn't her best night of sleep, and waking up too early didn't help. She finally gave up trying to remember her dream and got out of bed. She stumbled over clothing that she threw off of herself before she went to bed the last night. She walked over to the window, opened it and stepped out onto her balcony. She was looked for what woke her up. Unfortunately, she didn't like what she saw. "Vegeta and his stupid training. Why does he have to get up so early the morning and train? Doesn't he ever sleep?" she thought to herself while squinting, because the sun was gleaming in her eyes. She remembered hearing the gravity machine last night as well. She stared out her window. There was a few clouds in the sky and the morning sun's rays where beaming down on the gravity machine below, the trees swayed as the mild wind passed them. Then she walked away from her window, not interested in Vegeta and his training any longer. Not worrying about her appearance, she left her room and walked down the stairs heading towards the kitchen. She walked to t he kitchen and over to the refrigerator. The wind from her opening the refrigerator door brushed past her nighty. "Burr… I should have gotten dressed before I came in here. It's cold!" she said to herself as she leaned over and opened a drawer to get an orange. After shutting the door to the refrigerator, she walked to the counter and started cutting the orange. "I need a drink," Vegeta said to himself as he wiped his sweat off his forehead and neck with a white towel. He flew down and opened the door of the gravity room. He walked out of the gravity machine the wind blew past him causing his pointy hair to sway in the wind. He took a deep breath of the sweet morning air and walked toward the house. He walked through the back door into the kitchen and he froze when he found himself in the presence of a beautiful woman leaning over the counter. She was wearing a short nighty with her black thong barely visible. The black nighty started to sway upwards when the wind from outside came into the house. She suddenly got a chill as if another presence was in the room watching her. When Vegeta recognized whom he was staring at, he scowled. He did not want her to notice that he liked what he saw. "So, woman, what are you doing up this early. Don't you want to get your beauty sleep?" Bulma turned around and looked at Vegeta who was covered in sweat from his hard furious training. Bulma thought to her self ~ oh wow he looks so muscular ~ she couldn't help but stare at every perfect muscle on his glistening body. Before she could say something, he started at her again, "Cause, I know you need it." With that said, that repulsive smirk came across his face. He knew she was beautiful but he could never tell her because it would ruin his reputation. He could see she was getting highly irritated by him just by being in the same room with him, let alone talking to her. "Well, if you wouldn't be so damn noisy in all hours of the morning, I'd still be sleeping, you high classed becka! And plus, I'm beautiful and don't forget that!" she said very angrily, while putting her hands on her hips, which was her classic attitude stance. "Yeah I can see that," Vegeta said when he looked at what she was wearing again. Then Bulma realized she was still in her short black nighty, and blushed. She looked at Vegeta who was giving her his smirk still. Bulma quickly ran up stairs to change. She hurried to her room, changed her outfit, and walked back down stairs into the hallway by the kitchen. ~Why should I even get dressed when I'm going to get ready for my date with Yamcha in a little while ~ when she was thinking this, the phone rang as if on Que. "Mushi, Mushi, Bulma" "Hi Bulma!" "Oh Yamcha, hi, you do remember we have a date tonight, right?" Bulma said blushing as if she was talking to him in person. She started twisting the phone cord around her fingers. "Oh, yeah, about that Bulma, I was…um…wondering if we could reschedule. I have been training a lot and…" Yamcha was soon cut off by Bulma's angered voice. "Yamcha, you promised me! Besides you've canceled three times already!" Bulma's yelling caught Vegeta's attention, and he found it quite amusing. ~ Humans, always worried about stupid dates. Plus, what is she doing with a lousy becka like him. He has cheated on her two times before, but I can never miss Bulma yelling at that becka on the phone, it's so amusing ~ While Vegeta was watching Bulma and her argument with Yamcha, she saw he was eaves dropping and she shot a dark look at him as she stuck out her tongue before she turned around. Vegeta waited impatiently for Mrs. Briefs to come in and make Vegeta some lunch. "Fine Yamcha and you'd better not be lying to me. You better make it up to me by taking to me out on a nice expensive date!" she said with an irritated voice, and she hung up. By the time she hung up, it was already noon. She then walked to the kitchen. Mrs. Briefs was cooking lunch for Vegeta. ~Yet again my mother is subjected to his tormenting ways, and cooking for him again~ she thought to her self as she scowled at him. Her mother looked up at her as she was serving Vegeta his grilled cheese sandwiches. "Oh Bulma, he cancelled on you again?" she stood up straight and put one hand on her hip. "Well, one day, some nice man will sweep you off your feet and you'll be happy." Mrs. Briefs walked over to the refrigerator, got the milk out and poured it into Vegeta's cup. He just reached for it and took a drink not giving Mrs. Briefs any thanks for her work. ~Just because he is a Prince it doesn't give him the right to not show any gratitude to my mother. ~ "Yeah mom, I hope your right, but in the mean time I have no clue what I'm going to do tonight! And I just bought a new dress too!" she said turning to her mother once again after looking at Vegeta and his rudeness. Mrs. Briefs walked up to Bulma and put her hand on Bulma's shoulder as if to comfort her. She said to Bulma with a cheerful _expression on her face, "Well, since your father will be working late tonight, he won't be eating and Vegeta will probably be training tonight," she glanced at Vegeta as if reassuring that it was true. She then turned to Bulma again, "Why don't we go on a mother daughter date? You know, go to a nice restaurant or something?" "Well, okay mom, I'll go, and plus it sounds a lot more fun than staying here!" she scowled at Vegeta who was eaves dropping on their conversation. He laughed aloud and cleared his throat. Later that night, Mrs. Briefs walked up to the staircase and yelled up to Bulma, "Bulma, sweetie, are you ready?" "Just a second mom, I will be right down!" Bulma yelled down from her bedroom. She looked in the mirror, the dress fitted perfectly, so perfectly. Her dress was falling over her graceful curves. There were two small slits in sides of the midnight blue satin dress. The shoulder straps were very thin, the neckline was low and her soft blue hair cascaded down her back, falling over her shoulders. Bulma walked down the stairs and Vegeta walked into the living room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Bulma. He scoped her from her feet to her head. She was wearing black high heals and a blue dress that seem to be a little short for her. Her dress gave enough cleavage for Vegeta's jaw to drop on the floor. Her hair was relaxed over her shoulders and it didn't seem she had much make up on. Bulma saw his reaction and a smirk came across her face. "Geez, Vegeta haven't you seen a woman in a dress before?" "You're going out to dinner in that dress? Isn't it a little...?" Vegeta was about to say more but he was cut off when Mrs. Briefs walked in the room exclaiming, "Oh, Bulma you look so beautiful! Too bad Yamcha canceled the date with you." "Yeah, I was going to wear this for our date tonight, do you like it? I bought it yesterday!" "Well sweetie, by the look on Vegeta's face, maybe he should take you out." Vegeta still had the same look on his face since Bulma came down. "NO!" Vegeta said shortly and walked out the room stomping. "What a grouch, come on mom lets go!" Bulma and Mrs. Briefs got to the restaurant and had already been seated. The waiter came to their booth and took Mrs. Brief's order. In the middle of Bulma's order, Bulma looked to the restaurant entrance where she saw Yamcha and another woman walk in. "What the hell?" Bulma said with a strange look on her face. "What?" her mother asked. Bulma eyed the other waiter taking Yamcha and the strange woman to the table across the room from her. Yamcha was so distracted by this woman that he didn't see Bulma. "Miss, um... miss, your order?" The waiter called for her attention, but Bulma was staring across the room. Mrs. Briefs looked at her daughter and saw that she was getting angry, and then leaned o ver to see what she was staring at. "Oh dear!" Mrs. Briefs sighed. Bulma couldn't take it any longer. She stood up and walked over to her cheating boyfriend. Bulma stood by their table and put a smile on her face to sound pleasant. "Hello, Yamcha." When she said this sarcastic greeting, Yamcha's face went white. He slowly lifted his head, dreading to see who it was. He was expecting to see a monster, but it was worse, it was his girlfriend who just caught him cheating, again. "B…Bu…Bulma… it's…uh…not what you think…ah you see I was training and I uh…" he was interrupted by the woman sitting across from him. "Yamcha, honey?" she said with confusion in her voice, "Who is this woman?" "Honey!" Bulma roared, she didn't notice the people in the restaurant were now staring at her. "Oh I see how it is. Your training is to cheat on me! Is that it? You lousy Becka! Well, since I ruined your beautiful evening with this other woman anyway, I'd like to say that you, and me are over!" Yamcha was going to argue with her but she interrupted him again, "And don't even think about sucking up to me this time. Good bye!" Bulma's hair snapped as she quickly turned around and power walked out of the restaurant. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the capsule for her jet scooter. With a loud bang, Bulma flew off leaving her mom at the restaurant and Yamcha calling for her to come back. She sped up, not wanting to hear him with her tears flying behind her. It had been ten minutes since she had started towards home, but Bulma was still shaking with barely repressed fury. "Damn him!" she snarled with hot, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. "Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! Damn him! How could he? I mean after all the things we did together." She noticed that her cell phone was ringing at about the same time that she realized she had left her mother at the restaurant. "Hello?" Bulma said breathing fast and heavily. "Hi, sweetie, it's me;" Mrs. Briefs answered. "Yamcha's going to take me home and pick up some of the things he left there." "Good," Bulma snapped. "Honey, are you all right?" said in a worried tone. "No," she said shortly. Then she hung up on her mother, not wanting to talk to anyone. Vegeta was in the kitchen at Capsule Corp, munching from a box of heavily sugared cereal, when Bulma came in, slamming the door behind her. "Yamcha is such a loser!" she yelled, yanking open the refrigerator and grabbing something to drink. She barely noticed the attractive Saiyan who was wearing nothing but a pair of small white boxers. "Humph. I told you that a long time ago," Vegeta mumbled with a mouthful of dry Chocolate Sugar Crunchies. He thought all of Kakarott's friends were losers. Bulma growled incoherently, taking a drink. ~ I wish I could just grab some stranger off the street and start kissing him right in front of Yamcha, that would show him~ Just then, she happened to glance at Vegeta and notice his clothing, or rather, the lack of it. She glanced at her watch, and then allowed a grin to spread across her face as a truly wicked idea crossed her mind. She had always considered Vegeta to be very attractive, and if Yamcha saw her kissing the homicidal sociopath, it would definitely upset him. "What are you smiling about, woman?" Vegeta demanded, frowning slightly. He had lived at Capsule Corp. long enough to know when the blue haired shrew was up to something. "Oh, I just find it slightly amusing that you were actually right about something," she said sweetly, referring to his earlier comment. He glared at her. "I've been right about a lot of things!" he snarled, slamming the box of cereal down on the counter. "Yeah, Whatever," she said walking into the living room so that she would be in the direct line of sight from the front door. Vegeta followed her, just as she had hoped he would. "You have no right to talk to me like that, woman!" he shouted. "I'm a prince, remember? You should show proper respect." "Oh, wow, the prince of a mostly extinct race. I'm so impressed," she said sarcastically, her hands planted firmly on her hips. Everything was going according to her plan. "Shut up or I'll destroy you!" he screamed, his face flushed with anger. "That's mighty big talk for a pointy haired midget. You're the one who needs to shut up, and if you don't, I'll make you." "Humph. I'd like to see you try," he said with an amused smirk, crossing his arms. "Okay, I will," she said. Then she did something he was comple tely unprepared for. She grabbed his shoulders, pulled him to her, and kissed him. Bulma's plan had worked out perfectly; Yamcha came in the door just as she pressed her lips against Vegeta's. But she hadn't planned for what happened next. Vegeta was completely confused. One moment he was in the middle of a typical argument with the blue haired woman and the next, her body was pressed firm against his own and she was kissing him. The unexpected move completely scattered his wits. With rational thought temporarily out of commission, Vegeta's instincts took over, kicking his hormones into hyper drive. He slid his arms around Bulma's waist and kissed her in return, not truly aware of what he was doing. ~This is nice~ Bulma thought, forgetting all about Yamcha and her plan for getting back at him. Vegeta was a much better kisser than Yamcha, and she found that she rather enjoyed not having to tilt her head back in order to kiss a man. Yamcha stared at the two of them passionately kissing. ~Why am I letting them do this! ~ Yamcha ruined the moment and started yelling at Bulma "you know I don't need you. I have a back up girlfriend anyways!" When he said that, he backed out of the doorway, and ran away into the night. Mrs. Briefs stood near the door, wondering what on earth was going on. Vegeta released Bulma and stepped away from her; his _expression was an equal mixture of confusion and disbelief. He started to say something, but she shook her head and ran to her room, just as confused as he was. Hopeful Thoughts Chapter Two The next morning, Bulma woke up thinking, "Where's Vegeta? I haven't seen him since last night and he didn't wake me up with the gravity machine. I wonder if he is okay." Bulma walked down the kitchen hoping to see her mother cooking Vegeta and her father breakfast but she was only cooking breakfast for Mr. Briefs. "Hi mom, have you seen Vegeta?" Bulma said hopefully. "No sweaty, but I saw him last night, he left right after you rushed to your room last night. He seemed to be in a hurry as well! Are you hungry?" her mother said with a hopeful _expression on her faces she served Mr. Briefs his pancakes. "No mom. I'm not hungry this morning," she said as she walked out the back door to the back yard. She walked to the middle of the grass and laid there, looked up into the sky and mumbled to herself "Vegeta where are you?" While Bulma worried about where Vegeta, he sat on the mountaintop overlooking the ocean. The sky grew darker as the sun dropped from the sky. All Vegeta could think about was the night before. He did not know what came over him, ~ I should have pushed her awa y ~ then his mind drifted off into thinking about Bulma. ~I wonder if she's watching the sunset ~ "Damn!" he said to himself, he caught himself thinking about her again, "Could it be that I have feelings for a pathetic human? No I don't think so. I am Prince Vegeta. I shouldn't have feelings a mere human, I'm losing my mind." He got to his feet and flew off toward Capsule Corp. Bulma had just gotten ready for bed and was grooming herself in front of her mirror when, she heard the low growl of the gravity machine. "Vegeta!" she whimpered to herself as she dropped her brush and ran down stairs. She did not know what she was doing or why she was doing it, but she needed to see him again, it was an uncontrollable urge. She continued to run out into the back yard where she stopped at the gravity machine. "Vegeta." she sighed to herself. She typed in the code and the gravity machine door opened. Vegeta's back was turned towards her but he could sense her presence behind him. "Woman, what the hell are you doing in here? Can't you see I'm training?" he snapped at her rather harshly. Knowing full well that he wasn't getting anywhere in his training anyway because all his thoughts were unfortunately on Bulma, "And plus you might get hurt!" "I don't care if I get hurt! I have just as much right to be in here as.... Ahhhhhhhh!" Vegeta cut her off and pinned her against the wall of the gravity room. His hot, muscled body was pressed firmly up against hers. She couldn't speak; she was shocked. Vegeta leaned in to her and seemed like he was about to kiss her but only whispered in her ear, "You should care, and you're so weak!" Bulma was enraged by his actions and struggled to get from his grip. Vegeta laughed out loud, "Doesn't it make you mad when you can't do anything for your self?" a smirk came across his face and he looked at her in amusement. Bulma stopped struggling, and just stared at him. Bulma's body relaxed underneath his grip. "Awh, tuckered out already woman? I thought you had a lot more energy than that." His attempts to get her mad again failed. Bulma did nothing but stare at him. Vegeta was confused, "Stop looking at me like that! What's wrong with you?" Bulma took in a breath, "I just came in here to say I was sorry…" she continued to stare at him. Vegeta was so confused that he loosened his grip. She could see that he was confused, so she continued, "You know, last night, I should have asked you first, or at least told you that was going to use you for my revenge…I …um…don't know if you enjoyed it or not…" her own blushes interrupted her. She looked at Vegeta, who seemed to be deep in thought as if arguing with himself inside his head. Her silky nighty was relaxed against her body and she raised her knee a little to touch the side of his leg. He looked at her and freed his grip of her wrists letting her slide down off the wall of the gravity machine. She went weak and fell in to his chest. He moved his hand to the side of her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb, and she looked up at him. His other hand slipped around her waist and supported her against the wall again. ~ Kiss me! ~ Her hopeful thoughts seemed to be read by Vegeta through her eyes. Vegeta pulled her closer to kiss her, but stopped himself. He shook his head, and backed off from her. She fell from his support and was on her knees staring at the cold hard floor. "Isn't it your bed time little one?" He said turning around and pushed some buttons on the control panel of the gravity machine. She quickly looked up at him in shock. "Well, fine Vegeta!" she said yelling at him. She wanted him so badly but he just wouldn't be a man about it and kiss her. ~Damn, why can't he just kiss me? ~ She got off of the floor and walked up to him and turned him around. She put her lips to his and put her arms around his neck. He tried to back off but she wouldn't allow it, she backed away first. "Forget the apology," she said as she backed away farther from him and walked out the door, "I will see you tomorrow, bye!" leav ing Vegeta behind her speechless. Bulma walked on and a smile came across her face as she relived every moment in her mind. She walked in the house from the back yard, and went upstairs to her room. She shut the door behind her and her back slid down the door to the floor with a huge sigh. "Wow, what a night," she said with a yawn. Pizza Night Chapter Three Vegeta finished with his training early because he couldn't stop thinking of what happened. He went to his room to take a long, hot shower. Vegeta stood in the shower thinking. "Why was she staring at me like that?" he thought. "She hates me and I hate her. It's just the way things have always been. Hell, it's the one thing we do agree on!" Vegeta stepped out of the shower. "She couldn't possibly love me. Not with that idiot boyfriend of hers, Yamcha, always running around." This reassured Vegeta, and he began to walk down the hall to his room, not knowing the incident that happened earlier with her and Yamcha. Bulma sat in her room while talking on the phone. She had ordered five pizzas for dinner since she didn't feel like cooking. Two of them were for her and her parents, who would be home in an hour, and three were for Vegeta. Just then, the doorbell monitor rang. "That must be the pizza," Bulma sa id to herself as she walked to her desk. She turned on the monitor. Sure enough, the pizza man stood impatiently at the door. Bulma dashed out her door to the stairway (she was on the third floor and had to get to the door before the pizza guy figured no one was home.) As she tore down the hall, she turned around, still running, to aim a remote at her door to lock it. Unfortunately, before she turned the right way again, she ran into what felt like a steel wall. There stood Vegeta, still in nothing but a towel. "Where the hell are you going in such a hurry?" he snapped. Bulma said nothing. Once again, the sight of Vegeta's nearly naked body overwhelmed her, and all she could do was stare. "Hello? I said where are you going? Woman! What are you looking at? Answer me!" yelled Vegeta. "Oh! I, umm..." Stuttered Bulma, "Oh yeah, I'm going to get your dinner. Unless, of course, the pizza guy left alrea--- Hey! What are you doing?" Without a word, Vegeta had jumped out the window and flown down to the pizza man. "Oh well, at least now I know for sure we'll get the pizza. Vegeta sure flew down there fast enough... OH SHIT!" screamed Bulma, and then she tore down the stairs. When she got to the front d oor, though, she saw that it was too late. All that was there was Vegeta holding five pizza boxes and lying next to him was a smoking pile of ashes, on top of which lay the charred remains of a pizza delivery boy hat. "Vegeta! You have to stop blowing up the pizza men or they'll never deliver to us again!" Bulma yelled. Every time Vegeta met a deliveryman at the door, the poor man never got away. Vegeta had no concept of money, and the deliveryman wouldn't leave until he was paid. In order to get rid of him, Vegeta blew him up. One week, Vegeta had been in a particularly nasty mood and had used the poor pizza man as target practice. Sure enough, this time, Vegeta's excuse was no different. "He asked for money. I told him I had none, but he kept pestering me, so I blew him up." Vegeta replied as if he had been asked what day it was. Bulma, although mad, could not help but see this situation as rather funny and busted out laughing. "Sorry Vegeta," she said when she recovered from her laughing fit. "But you've got to admit, it is funny." "I fail to see the humor in that, becka. I blew him up, so what?" growled Vegeta before walking into the house. Bulma sighed. "If only he'd smile every now and then," she said to herself. With that, she followed Vegeta into the house. Inside, Bulma slowly ate her pizza and watched Vegeta scarf down a whole slice in two bites. Once his three pizzas were gone, he began to open Mr. And Mrs. Briefs' pizzas. Bulma, however, grabbed his arm before it could reach the box. "Don't even think about it," she said flatly, as though Vegeta were no more dangerous than a two-year old child. Vegeta was stunned. No human, or Saiyan for that matter, had ever done that to him before. Normally, they just let him do whatever he wanted, and then begged for mercy if they made him angry. Yet this little woman who he could kill without a second thought had just told him what to do. It was almost as if she had Saiyan qualities herself. ~Yes, with a silky blue tail and the strength of a Saiyan, she would make the perfect mate...Wait! What am I thinking? ~ Vegeta almost yelled at himself out loud for thinking of something so absurd and outrageous. Surely, he thought this foolish becka was not worthy of being the great prince Vegeta's mate? He jerked his arm away with such force that Bulma almost fell off her chair. "Don't touch me, Becka," he spat. He then stormed out of the kitchen, no doubt to go and train some more. Restless Night Chapter Four Bulma woke up she looked at the clock; it was 2:30am. ~Damn what the hell woke me up? ~ "Bulma…" "Who is it?" the hushed voice that was calling her name was coming from down the hall. The only other room on this side of C.C. is Vegeta's room. She got out of her bed and walked to the frame of her door and looked down the hall trying to hear it again. "Bulma…" ~it was coming from his room, why would he be calling my name? ~ She tiptoed down the hallway, to afraid to wake him. The hallway seemed endlessly long. She stopped to hear her name being called again, and then continued on. Her name became louder as she came up on his door. She pressed her ear up on his door and the door creaked open, and she saw him sleeping peacefully on his back. It seemed like his dream about her had ended because he had not called her name again. She stared at his sleeping form and decided to get closer to him. He looked so innocent when he slept. That hard scowl that seemed to be permanently planted on his face was not there. She reached out her hand and touched his features. She had kissed him twice, but did not notice out soft his face was. Vegeta woke up without opening his eyes the moment she touched his face. The moonlight that came through his window and it glistened off his face. He looked so handsome. The bed creaked as she leaned closer to him to kiss him but stopped her self. ~Oh wow, what am I doing? I should go~ without a peep she ran out of his room downstairs to the living room to drain her thoughts in the TV. As he relaxed on his bed, he still thought of Bulma's touch. Why was he getting so…so…? ~Ugh, I must be getting weak…~ He got up and got changed. Vegeta rolled the sleeves of the shirt to his elbows for comfort and went downstairs. He could hear the rain outside and the noises from the TV in the living room. Vegeta stopped and leant against the wall. He rammed his hands in his pockets and leant his head back against the wall. Closing his eyes, he tried to think of an excuse for coming down. He didn't know why but something had told him to go downstairs, and he didn't know what. Surely that becka wasn't the reason… was she? It was only now that Vegeta realized how much he had been thinking of her, heck, she had even appeared in his dreams! The hallway was dark and there was only the multi-colored light coming from downstairs in the living room. The TV provided the slightest bit of light from outside. Vegeta heard movement in the living room and sidestepped so that the shadows concealed him in darkness. As he did, Bulma walked out of the doorway. Vegeta's heart skipped a beat as she stopped just outside. In that instant, she looked so incredibly beautiful… the robe she wore hugged her curves and lay slightly open at the top. Falling across her shoulders it fit perfectly and it revealed the delicate skin around the base of her neck. The lights that flowed through the open doorways basked her skin in a pale glow, accentuating her cheekbones and causing her eyes to shimmer. Her lips were parted slightly as if she were contemplating something. Vegeta simply watched from his hidden spot, amazed at just how beautiful Bulma really was. When she wasn't shouting, of course… Bulma looked around before making her way upstairs. Vegeta stepped out of the darkness and watched her go with a sigh and a slight smile. "Of course you were the reason...Bulma-Chan…" Vegeta whispered before walking up after her. Bulma searched her room. A cold shiver raced down her spine as a cool breeze swept through her open window, causing the curtains to swirl around in the air. She was sure she had felt someone else's presence when she was downstairs… now she couldn't remember what she had come up for… before she left, Bulma wandered over to her dressing table a picked up a bottle of her favorite perfume. She put some on and left the room. She made her way slowly towards the stairs. She froze as she heard something behind her. Bulma spun around. There was no light upstairs except for in the rooms so the landing was basked in pale light from a single candle on a small table. Still, there were plenty of dark corners. Bulma peered into one in particular. "Vegeta?" she almost whispered, folding her arm carefully to her chest as another breeze swept through the darkness. Bulma saw Vegeta step forward. So that she could see him. His head we bowed down and his eyes were closed and his arms were folded a usual. He looked up at her and raised his head with a smile. Bulma took this moment to acknowledge just how handsome he was. That shirt suited him, but the fact that hadn't done it up in the front didn't hurt either. The orange glow flickered across his partly bare chest or arms, emphasizing his muscles nicely. The light of the flame licked his face, creating deep shadows under his high cheekbones and casting one side of his face in darkness. "Bulma I…" Vegeta trailed off quietly, his smile replaced by a sheepish little grin. Bulma resisted the urge to smile back. Vegeta was never seen without a scowl or a sardonic smirk and here was, almost embarrassed about something… he took a small step forward and put his hands in his pockets. He looked like a kid who'd just done something wrong and was begging forgiveness…okay, who is this and what have they done with Vegeta? Bulma smiled to herself. He did remind her of a scruffy little kid sometimes. Especially his temper… still… no matter how immature he could be, he was still gorgeous in almost every possible way… Bulma suddenly felt an aching desire for the Saiyan Prince before her. Great… what was going to happen to him now? Vegeta had never really felt nervous before. Not since his first battle as a child when the adrenaline rush hit him as he step forward to his opponent. Vegeta had always been confident. Sometimes a little too much for his own good… but now… Bulma was right there before him and he couldn't think of a single thing to say! He looked down at his feet. For once, his pride wasn't butting in and it left him without a single comment to utter. Was that a good thing? Vegeta looked back up in time to see Bulma only inches in front of him. He froze as she held his head with one hand and pulled his lips down against hers. Vegeta's eyes shot open in shock. What the hell was she doing? Vegeta felt his eyes close and his muscles relaxed as Bulma held their lips together, tilting her head slightly to the side. Vegeta didn't move. He didn't want to. Bulma took hold of the other side of his head with her free hand and pressed her lips more firmly against his, opening her mouth slightly. Vegeta imitated her; still a little confused by all this. Nevertheless, he was enjoying it so far. Vegeta had tasted a lot of things in his life but nothing like this. The taste of Bulma's mouth was warm and inviting and it made his head spin. Vegeta craved more as he took hold of her waist so he slid his tongue out a bit before running it along the inside of Bulma's lips. Now it was getting interesting… Bulma was slightly taken aback as she felt Vegeta's tongue enter her mouth at the same time she felt his strong, warm hands take hold of her waist. ~Mmm, he sure knows how to tease…~ Bulma thought as Vegeta's tongue ran slowly along the inside of her mouth, exploring gently. His thumbs stroked the curve of her waist gently as Bulma pulled him ever closer and allowed her own tongue to stray. The sudden sensation shot through Vegeta instantly causing him to break away in surprise. Bulma looked at him curiously. Vegeta lifted his hand to her face and trailed his fingers along her jaw slowly. Then he closed eyes as he turned away from her and left her in the dark by herself. "Vegeta?" she whispered. No one answered; all of a sudden she felt a slight chill she folded her arms as she went to her room to go to bed. No Forgiveness Chapter Five Bulma had spent most of the morning and afternoon in the lab inventing a new machine that looked exactly like the sensors that Freeza's minions had to sense Ki and find the dragon balls, but she wasn't getting to far with it. All of her thoughts were on Vegeta, and with him breaking the gravity machine every five seconds it made the job quite impossible. BOOM "Damn it Vegeta she screamed," Just when she was just about done with it Vegeta broke the gravity machine the sensor fell to the floor and broke in to pieces. "Woman, Fix this damn machine!" Vegeta screamed as he walked down the hall to the lab were Bulma was. Vegeta stomped into the lab and stopped as he crossed his arms looking at her like she did something wrong. "Woman the damn machine is broken again." "So," she said sarcastically. "So you should go fix it!" "Why, so you can break it again, and besides I'm not your damn servant. You go fix it your self!" she said tossing him a capsule. "What the hell is this for?" "It's a kit to fix the gravity machine you just broke, you stupid idiot go fix it your damn self." Then suddenly a ball of light passed right in front of her face. "Now, go fix it," Vegeta said with a smirk. Bulma turned to him with a sexy smile on her face, and she walked towards him. Vegeta didn't notice the device in her hand. She stopped to his side and put her hand on his muscled chest and leaned in to him, "Make me," she whispered seductively into his ear. As she walked out of the lab room her hand slid off his chest. An evil smile slid off her face as she pushed a button on the device. The thick metal security door quickly closed behind her trapping Vegeta inside. She knew it wouldn't hold him too long but it was long enough to get pay back for leaving her alone like that last night. Then the doorbell rang. Bulma walked to the door to find Yamcha on one knee with flowers in one hand and a diamond ring in the other. "Bulma I am so sorry, please take me back and marry me." At that time Bulma heard a large boom behind her. Yamcha didn't hear it he was too busy begging at her feet. She knew he was eves dropping on their conversation waiting for the right moment to blast her into a million pieces. "I'm sorry Yamcha, but I can't take you back, I have found a new love in my life and he won't cheat on me." She said softly, but loud enough for Vegeta to hear. "Who, that stupid alien?" he said with a laugh, "I'm better of a lover than he is." At that moment Bulma felt a hand slid around her waist and the look Yamcha's turned to complete shock. "Is there something wrong here Bulma?" Vegeta saw the flowers and the ring in Yamcha's hands and knew what was going on. "No sweetie, Yamcha just wants me to marry him." She said as her hand stroked his hand on her lower stomach. "Well did you say no?" he said softly as he started to kiss her neck. "Of course I did." She turned around and kissed him on his lips. Vegeta put his arms around her waist and closed the door on Yamcha. Vegeta supported Bulma on the door still kissing her and Bulma's legs wrapped around his hips. He put her on the ground and moved his hands to hers pinning them against the door. He leaned into her kissing her lips then her cheeks then tonguing her ear. "Now, go fix it," he breathed in her ear, and walked away from her. The Wish Chapter six Bulma finished fixing the gravity machine and got dressed into a summer dress. She went down into the living room to get her shoes when she spotted Vegeta hogging the couch, and watching wrestling. "What is with guys and fighting? Don't you ever relax and have fun?" Bulma crossed her arms with her shoes still in her hands waiting for a reply. "Fighting is relaxing woman; do you have a problem with that?" Vegeta smirked at her and continued to watch TV. "Besides, your pathetic human body couldn't handle the intensity of fighting, especially fighting with an Elite Sayjin Prince Warrior like me." ~Psh, get over your self. ~ Bulma rolled her eyes and walked away mumbling something that sounded like "If I was I Sayjin, I'd kick your ass!" Vegeta ignored it and continued to watch the TV. "I want to fight. It's not fair; I never get to fight with the guys." Then she got an idea. "I can wish to become a Sayjin and then he couldn't say anything about me being a…stupid human…" She suddenly stopped, turned quickly, and ran from the kitchen up the stairs to her room. She began franticly searching for the dragon radar machine. She stopped for a moment and went to her intercom by her door. "Dad, are you there?" she said desperately. "Yes Bulma, what do you need?" Mr. Briefs said quickly. "I was wondering if you have seen my dragon radar in your lab lately." "Well let me look…hmmm… ah ha! Here it is. I will send Vegeta up to give it to you." "WHAT? He's there? Why?" "He wants me to build him a hyperbolic regeneration tank... or something like that…" "For what?" Vegeta who was listening to there conversation snapped in, "None of your damn business woman!" "Well fine, send it over dad, with the stupid Sayjin," with that statement Vegeta orbed in her room. "I am not a stupid Sa yjin, I am an elite warrior and you better get that through your pathetic human brain of yours." He said in anger tossing the radar in her hand an orbed out of her room. ~Yes, finally I will get my wish. All I have to do is find the stupid dragon balls~ Mr. Briefs, knowing that Bulma was going to look for some dragon balls, told Vegeta to help her or he wouldn't build the regeneration tank. A few seconds later, Vegeta appeared in Bulma's room again looking irritated. "Your father said that he wouldn't build the tank unless I help you find the dragon balls, so let's go. This wish better be important woman," he snapped impatiently. "Yeah, Vegeta, it's very important. Let's get going," she said with a surprised look on her face. Vegeta looked at her; she had a devilish gleam in her eyes. "I'll go get the capsules, I will be right back." Bulma said as she quickly ran past him. "What for?" Vegeta was getting irritated, "We don't need any thing, and let's just go." "Hello? Earth to Vegeta, and just how are we going to find them? Hmm." she said as she impatiently tapped her foot with her hands on her hips. "I'm flying you there; we can get all the balls gathered in half of a day. I hate those mechanical devices, flying is better." Vegeta said as he walked over to her. "Oh no, you don't! You're not carrying me. You might drop me! Hey stop!" Vegeta grabbed her and flew out of the window. Bulma gasped and immediately put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Vegeta liked this reaction; he gave a smirk and looked at her. He stopped in mid air, "So where to?" He was carrying her with two arms, one under her legs and the other behind her back. "Um, okay, let's see…" she took out the radar and clicked the top switch. "Ah, there's one about a 100 meters from here," she said nervously as she looked at how far off the ground she was. He landed on the ground gently and set Bulma down. She looked at the radar again and started to walk towards the bushes. "It's over here…somewhere." She rummaged through the bushes, "Here it is, let's go." She walked up to Vegeta and put her arms around his neck. Vegeta looked at her in shock, recalling earlier instances; he was prepared for her this time. "Just don't stare at me, pick me up, we have dragon balls to find." Bulma said with a smile. He snapped out of it and picked her up and flew into the air. "Where to next?" he said with a smile on his face. She looked down at the radar and clicked it two times "It's about six miles from here." He flew back down from the sky and took the radar from her hand quickly. Bulma didn't know it was gone until she saw it in Vegeta's hand. "And just what the hell do you think your doing?" she said angrily. "I'm going to find them by myself. Stay here and I will get them for you. No need for a thank you. Bye" he then vanished. "That was rude!" she screamed into the sky hoping he heard her. She crossed her arms and leaned against a tree. "I hate being left behind! That's one of the reasons I'm for wishing this." Vegeta showed up in front of her 30 minutes later. "Here, make your stupid wish! I have other things to do." He set the balls on the ground and Bulma walked up to them. She looked at Vegeta "You can leave me now; I will find my way back." "Psh… whatever, fine, I will take my leave." ~what is she up too? I think I'll stay to find out~ he flew away and jumped into a tree where he could see her. "Eternal Dragon I summon you to grant my wish!" she yelled. The dragon balls began to flash gold and the sky turned completely black. The dragon grew out of the balls and appeared in front of Bulma. "What is your wish?" th e gigantic dragon said in a low growling voice. "I wish I can be a Sayjin, and reach the strength of a Super Sayjin!" the dragon's eyes glowed red and Bulma grew a blue tail that was coming out of her dress. She lost her balance and fell to the ground. "Your wish has been granted!" the dragon disappeared and the glowing dragon balls hovered in to the air and flew to different parts of the world. Vegeta was shocked she had wished to become a Sayjin! His assumption came true! ~A Sayjin! Did she do this for me? ~ He watched her check out her tail and her newly transformed body. He jumped down the tree and walked towards her. With out seeing him, Bulma sensed Vegeta. "I thought I told you to leave Vegeta!" "What the hell did you do to your self? And why the hell did you do it!" his _expression on his face was in complete shock. He couldn't say anything else. He was speechless. "Well, since you already know, you can help me out with a few things..." she got up off the ground and walked up to him with her tail swinging from side to side. "How do you fly?" "This is not natural! Do you know what have you've done?" he gasped aloud. Bulma was ignoring him and was playing with her tail yet again. She stopped and looked at Vegeta. "It's because you're always calling me a weak human, and well I'm not a human any more. Not only that, you guys save the world all the time and I can never help. Yes, I do help with technical stuff, but when you guys leave to go fight, you guys leave me behind..." she was in tears by now and her hands were over her face muffling her cries. She stopped her crying and her power level went up more and more "and don't think I did it just for you! I did it for me as well!" she said in anger. An aura of light formed around her. The light that engulfed her radiant body was getting larger around her. ~ She didn't do this just for me? So she did do it for me~ Vegeta was amazed by her power level. He could tell she was going to transform. So he flew in the air to get out of the way of her destruction. At Master Roshi's island, Goku, Krillan, P iccilo, Gohan, and Yamcha were training when they felt a new power. "What is that? I thought only Sayjins had that kind of power and it's not Vegeta's." Krillan looked at Goku. "Well, what ever it is, it has something to do with the eternal dragon." Goku looked concerned. "I'm going to check it out, you guys stay here" Goku put two fingers on his forehead and concentrated. He vanished and reappeared by Vegeta. It didn't take long for Goku to figure out whom it was but he couldn't figure out why. He looked to Vegeta who was still left in shock from the event. The Z fighters couldn't wait any longer, they flew into the air towards the surging new power. "It…it's Bulma!" Yamcha flew up by Goku and stopped to look at what was going on, and so did the others behind them. The Z fighters all having the same look on their faces as Vegeta did. "Ahhhhhhhh..." Bulma screamed as her wave of energy flattened the trees all around her. Yelling in the sky, her hair was standing straight up, turning into a golden color. Her tail was now golden and an aura of golden light surrounded her. She looked up at the men above her and flew to them. "Ha! Now I…" her hair went back to normal and she started to fall to the ground. Her eyes rolled back as her eyes shut and her body went limp. "Oh no, she ran out of energy, she couldn't take it, quick, someone get her!" Goku yelled. Vegeta had already caught her three feet from the ground. She lay limp in his arms unconscious. Vegeta looked at her with worry in his eyes. ~ It's my fault she did this, I'll make it up to you Bulma, I promise. ~ The Z fighters looked at Vegeta in the same way, Yamcha was getting severely jealous. He looked at Vegeta; he looked as if he had lost his only love. Without warning, Vegeta flew off with Bulma. "If any of you fools follow me I will destroy you myself!" he yelled back at them staring at Yamcha in particular. He stopped and landed on her balcony leading to her room. Still in his arms Bulma did not move. He opened the glass door and walked in her room to her bed. He folded back her sheets, and then carefully laid her on her bed, pulling the covers on her. She was still in her dress that was now torn and tattered by her transformation. He pulled up a chair and sat by her bed staring at her beautiful form, holding her hand. "I'm so sorry, I will recover you" ~recover… oh yes the regeneration tank I forgot! ~ He put her hand down and walked over to the intercom. "Damn it, I forgot how to work this thing!" he pushed a button and it rang. "Hello?" Mr. Briefs answered. "Did you get that tank built yet?" Vegeta said with eagerness in his voice. "Yes, I did Vegeta why?" M r. Briefs answered back, sensing that something had happened. "None of your damn business, where is it?" "It's right by your room; you can go test it if you like." "I will and don't come down here!" Vegeta pushed the same button he pushed before, walked to Bulma, uncovered her and carefully picked her up. He then carried her to the room where the tank was. The tank was in the very far corner of his bathroom. He pushed a button and the tank opened, he put her on the seat and put the oxygen mask on her. He shut the door and pushed another button. The fluid began to flow in the tank, and it surrounded Bulma. Her hair was flowing in the liquid like substance. A few hours later, Bulma's eyes opened and looked through the liquid and the window. She saw Vegeta asleep on a chair in front of her. ~This must be the regeneration tank my dad was talking about~ the regeneration tank beeped and Vegeta woke up quickly with excitement in his eyes. He p ushed a red button and the fluid began to drain out of the tank. Still a little weak from earlier, she couldn't take off the mask. The tank opened and Vegeta took the mask off of her. "Hey, are you okay little one?" Vegeta said softly. ~Did he just talk to me without an insult? ~ "Yeah, a little weak but I will be okay." He took her out of the tank and picked her up and started walking to the shower. "Where are you taking me?" she asked tiredly. "To the shower, so I can put you to bed." He looked down at her and she looked at him with affection in her eyes. Then he snapped out of it and put her down. "You can do it by your self," he dropped her on the bench and walked out of the room. ~What the hell was that for? Wasn't he just being kind to me? ~ "Psh, jerk!" Bulma said to herself as she staggered out of his bathroom and went into her room to her own bathroom to take a shower. When she took off her clothes, she noticed she had a little muscle a nd a blue tail. "I totally forgot I was a Sayjin." She said walking to the shower. Bulma stopped in front of the shower door mirror and mindlessly stared into it. ~ What was I thinking! ~ "My parents are going to kill me!" The normally scorching shower was now soothing to her skin and she realized why Vegeta liked taking showers so much. She washed herself and got out of the shower. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans. "Damn it!" she tried to pull it over her tail but it kept getting in the way. She took them off and threw them across her room. She started to dig in her closet for something that she could wear. Bulma grabbed her sundress and put on her flip-flops. She walked into the hallway and walked carelessly down the stairs into the living room. She ran into something hard. Looking up to see what was in her path, she gazed into Vegeta's black as coal eyes. "We gotta stop meeting like this Vegeta," she said with irritation in her voice. "Well, if you were paying attention to what you where do..." Vegeta lectured but Bulma started walking away from him. "I'm not interested in your advice Vegeta; I have more important things to do than to talk to you." Vegeta quickly grabbed her tail and pulled her back to him with her back against his firm chest. "Woman, don't walk away when I am talking to you," he said, purring seductively into her ear. Bulma couldn't help but feel weak with his hand on her tail. ~ Goku had the same problem when people took hold of his tail ~ Bulma started to fall to her knees, but Vegeta caught her with his free hand. "Let me go!" she said, enraged as she powered up subconsciously. "You need to take more control of your powers Bulma," Vegeta said letting go of her tail. ~Wow he called me by my name! ~ Bulma turned around, and looked at Vegeta in shock. "What are you staring at this time!" he said crossing his arms. "Well I find it interesting that when I turn into a Sayjin, you call me by my actual name." she said with a giggle. "Well, you're not a lowly human any longer, so I won't treat you like one. Now you're a lowly class Sayjin who desperately needs training," he said looking at her muscled form. Distractions Chapter Seven Vegeta fell to the ground and looked rather beaten up. Then a blue haired woman came down from the sky to Vegeta's side. "Oop's!!! I guess that last kick was too much for you," she said sarcastically with a giggle. Bulma tried to help Vegeta off the ground but he just pushed her away. "I don't need your help. I'll manage on my own," he muttered. "Fine, that's the last time I'll try to help you! I'm going to get something to eat. I'm starving!" She turned around and walked into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. While she was eating some cold fried chicken, Vegeta came in through the back door. "Damn, woman, save me some!" he said loudly. "Get your own food you lazy becka!" she said with triumph. "I am not your servant!" He growled at her but he couldn't help but think that it turned him on when she bossed him around. ~Why am I letting her push me around? I could easily make her do what ever I please. ~ "I'm going to go for a swim. You can stay here and train by yourself!" she said as she flew upstairs to change into her aquamarine blue bikini and grab a towel. She then flew down the stairs, walked through the kitchen. She through the towel over her shoulder and waved her tail from side to side. Vegeta couldn't help but stare at the attractive woman walking out the front door. Before she left she turned and said in a sarcastic tone "Have fun training." She shut the door and went down to the beach leaving Vegeta sitting in the kitchen alone. Vegeta stood up and walked into the backyard he stood there for a few minutes then took off flying in the direction of the beach. When Vegeta arrived, Bulma was laying on the beach getting a tan with Chi-chi. Goku walked up to Vegeta, "hey Vegeta, I didn't expect you to show up at the beach. You're normally training constantly," he said with a forced laugh. "It's none of your damn business what I do! Leave me alone you idiot." While Vegeta and Goku were having their conversation, Bulma and Chi-chi were having their conversation. "Bulma?" "Yeah Chi-chi," Bulma said with an exhausted sigh. "Why did you… um, wish that… um… was it for Vegeta?" "I don't quite know for sure, but its kind of fun having super human powers?" Bulma turned around to her stomach and looked beyond the ocean. "Oh man, just what I needed!" Yamcha flew up in his swim shorts and landed on the beach walking towards Bulma and Chi-chi. "Hey Bulma, what's up?" he said waving a hand to her. "Go away you becka!" she yelled at him. Vegeta had already sensed him but was waiting for the right moment to jump in for a good fight. Who ever it was, Vegeta always likes to pick a fight knowing he'd win. "Why is your sorry ass here?" Vegeta said eagerly. "I have a right to be here!" Yamcha snapped back, and started walking toward Bulma again. "You're just mad because you won't be a man and actually notice that there is a beautiful, single woman here." Yamcha said sarcastically. Vegeta crossed his arms and scowled at him, "Are you calling me less than a man? 'Cause the way I see it, you couldn't be loyal to one woman even if you tried!" "You shouldn't say anything, Vegeta, since you probably have been too pampered all of your life to care for someone else but yourself." "Wrong thing to say Yamcha…" Bulma whispered to her self. Yamcha was close enough to hear what she said a got distracted by her long enough for Vegeta to fly over and grab him by his throat into the air. "Vegeta! No!" Bulma yelled at him in the air. "WHY? Do you actually care for his pathetic human life?" Vegeta yelled down at her. "Vegeta, you know I care for everyone's life, no only him, no please stop! Let just go home!" she said. Vegeta let go of Yamcha's throat and levitated down from the sky. "You will never be good enough for her!" Yamcha yelled at him. Vegeta stalled in mid air. Vegeta turned a little and raised his arm looking at Yamcha through his fingers. "You are so wrong…" he said softly and shot a Ki blast at him. It was powerful enough to nock him out and send him plummeting to the ground. Bulma made a small scream. Vegeta once again turned to Bulma and flew towards her he couldn't take any more of Yamaha, Bulma was his now. He ran straight into her waist, dragging her off with him into the sky. Bulma was knocked unconscious and went limp in Vegeta's arm once again. Bulma suddenly woke up and realized she was being carried. "Mmm…" she groaned, "Vegeta why did you do that for? Now my stomach hurts." She wined. Vegeta stopped right above her pool and said nothing for a while. "You know I could drop you right now." He said, and then moved to her beach towel she had left out after her night swim the other night. Their feet softly touched down on the fuzzy cloth. Vegeta did not remove his arms from around her waist, nor did Bulma pull away. They starred into others eyes for a moment, before Bulma placed one of hands on either side of Vegeta's face and pulled him to her. Her eyes slowly drifting closed. He followed suit. Their lips meet, shyly at first, then more aggressive. Bulma slid her tongue across Vegeta's lips silently asking for permission to enter, and he granted permission. They deepened their first real kiss. Tongues battling and exploring until Bulma pulled away for air. Both of them were panting. When she caught her breath, Vegeta pulled her in again, the battle pursuing. His hands slipped from her waist, to her butt. Squeezing her cheeks, then he sliding up her back to entangle them selves in her wet colored hair, her own hands were roaming as well, trailing down his muscled back, over his brad shoulders, down his ripped chest. Vegeta was the one to pull away this time. He trailed warm kisses tracing her jaw line, down her neck; to the sensitive hollow were the shoulder and neck meet. Bulma moaned softly as he nibbled and sucked, her fingers slipping into his coarse hair messaging his scalp. His mouth trailed lower, kissing her exposed cleavage. Bulma stood on her tipsy toes to try and move Vegeta's warm mouth even lower. He chuckled, as he complied. Sucking on the cloth clad nub of flesh. He moved one hand to her other breast as not to ignore it. Bulma moaned again at his sweet torture. Then a thought trickled through her passion-hazed mind. They were still out side. She felt Vegeta's hand, the one not playing with the other breast; begin to untie her bikini strap. Oh no, were on the lawn. The future president of capsule corp. is getting it on in plain view for everyone. "Vegeta stop!" she cried out. He jerked away from her, his frown clearly in place, expecting rejection from the way she called out. "Let's take this some place more private ne?" Bulma said quickly before his feather got ruffled, his smirked reappeared, ~silly woman afraid of being caught. ~ Well he would comply. He picked her up and flew to her room in one fluid motion. They entered her room by means of the glass doors that led onto the balcony. He laid her on the bed gently, and then resumed where he had left off in the yard. Before Bulma could realize what had happened she was back in her room with her bikini top discarded on the floor, and Vegeta suckling at her breast. The sensation was wonderful as he raked his teeth gently across one of her swollen areolas, and lightly pinched the other one. She moaned loudly. He switched the mouth to the opposite breast, and his hand to the one his mouth had just been playing with. Bulma snaked on of her hands down to his hardened member, feeling it through the spandex shorts. She heard Vegeta's sharp intake of breath, and smirked. Then he pulled her away from him. "Naughty, naughty, naughty." He tisked in a husky whisper, he flicked his tongue a final tine across her painfully swollen nipple. Then he trailed it down the side of her breast, across her stomach. Then he playfully dipped his tongue into her belly button. Then bringing it lower, going side ways from her belly button to her hip. Leaving a wet trail, his teeth latched on to the blue strap of her bikini bottom, pulling it down over her hip to rest on her thigh as he repeated the same thing to the other side. Bulma found this very erotic, as his teeth scraped smoothly over her flesh, giving her goose bumps. Vegeta continued to slowly pull off her wt thong with his teeth. When it was off he kissed his way back up her legs, pulling them apart with his hands. Bulma watched him with lust-clouded eyes, body shaking with anticipation. When he reached the juncture of her thighs he looked up at her. He could see the lust in her eyes, and it made him harder. Kami the way he was looking at her was making her body crawl with desire. She knew if she had been standing she would have fallen, her knees giving out. He kissed her rearmost lips. Her sea colored pubic brushed against his lips. Vegeta inhaled deeply, the smell of her arousal was strong, making him more aroused. She spread her legs wider for him. He smirked, and then lowered his face to the best part of her lips. His tongue running over her clitoris and Bulma moaned loudly. Vegeta smirked; at how wet she was already. He slipped two fingers into her entrance, pumping them in and out as he tongued her clit. Drawing moans and whimpers of pleasures from Bulma, as her hips instinctively began to grind against his hand. She fleeting wondered where he learned to become such an experienced lover. Then the thought was blown away, as were any other thoughts, as waves of pleasure coursed through her. Bulma screamed as she reached her climax. Her body was shuddering, as she was drowned in wave after wave of pleasure. Vegeta licked up her juices. When he finished he sat on his knees, bringing his hand up in front of his face. Bulma saw that it was dripping with her juices; a small blush crept across her cheeks. He began to lick off his fingers. She sat up and licked the sticky liquid off his fingers as well. Their tongues cleaned his hand, and then joined their mouths together. Vegeta tore off his shorts as they kissed. He slowly lowered her back down to the bed. As he plunged his swollen member into her slick entrance, Bulma gasped as she felt him in her. He was so big. His length grandly made up he lacked in height. He gave her a moment to adjust to him, and then began to thrust in and out of her. Bulma rose to meet his thrust, wrapping her slender legs around him, her hips grinding against his. Vegeta increased his pace. Bulma's moans turned to screams, as she tried to keep Vegeta's pace. Vegeta thrust relentlessly, as Bulma's screams of pleasure furthered him along. He barely noticed Bulma's nails digging into his flesh. It wouldn't have hurt him anyways. Felt her inner muscles clenching and unclenching around him, and he thrust fasted, his teeth clamped together keeping back his own moans. Bulma screamed his name as she was pushed over the edge again. Her climax triggering his own as he buried his head in her neck to muffle his cries. He whispered her name, as he released his seed with in her. He moved off her slowly so she wouldn't be crushed under him. Lying next to her, she snuggled deeper into his embrace, still panting heavily. He brushed a sweat soaked lock of hair off her forehead then kissed where the hair had been. He pulled her closer to him, realizing he would never let her go. Then she drifted off to sleep, he let her sleep. She'll need all the rest can get, he thought before drifting off to sleep with her. Bad News Chapter Eight Bulma woke up the next morning and rolled over to her side. She suddenly felt sick and ran to her bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and threw up. "Oh no," she moaned, "Not now." She threw up again and walked over to the shower. She finished her shower and got out. "I hope I'm not pregnant," she said with a sigh and got dressed into a pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt. Bulma took the elevator to the laboratory; the robots had finally finished fixing the door that Vegeta had blown a hole through. "Well Bulma, lets see if you're really pregnant," she said to herself as she walked over to the lab table and picked up a device her dad had made for her mother when she was pregnant with Bulma. She turned it on and scanned her stomach. The light turned blue, "Oh no, I'm pregnant," she ran to the elevator and pushed the up button. When the door opened she ran out side to the gravity machine. "I'm leaving," a voice said behind her. "Where to?" she said softly. "To somewhere else, I can't become a Super Sayjin on this puny planet." He said softly. "When will you be back?" she said starting to cry. "I don't know, but I will see you two soon," Vegeta said with a smirk. "How…." Her eyes were wide in shock. "I'm looking forward to seeing a son. Goodbye, Bulma." He said giving her a kiss on her lips. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a capsule. With a boom and a cloud of smoke he was in the ship. It started its engines and took off. "Goodbye, Vegeta," she said softly as she rubbed her stomach and stared into the sky; a mild wind blew past her hair causing it o sway. 


End file.
